Horror on Youtube Street
by Pretty Jacque
Summary: 23 famous Youtubers are placed on a never-ending street and are told by an unknown source that the only way to escape is to kill someone. The story follows Alex (fictional OC), as he watches the true nature of his once idolized celebrities come to surface and give into temptation. [yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

You wake up on the living room floor of a dead silent house. No one else is in the house with you and as you look outside the window, you see it's night time.

That's right, you recall, this is the house you were supposed to call your new home. As a young college graduate, you could have just gotten an apartment to yourself, but still being just a hatchling in the adult world, you still lived with your parents. And therefore moved with them to their new home. Speaking of which….where are they?

As you scope about the lifeless house, you take note that the only thing unpacked is the one box that contained your webcam and laptop. Ah yes, the items that were finally growing your blossoming Youtube career. But the time to roll in your pride is not now. This is time for questioning.

Finally you hear a sound, a sign of life. As if your last hope, you run to the window at look out onto the modest street of a neighborhood. Soon, you realize the voice isn't coming from outside.

"All residents please assemble towards the street light"

You realize the cartoon character-like voice is coming from a speaker in the ceiling right above you. This realization isn't enough to scare you, though. You're smarter than that. Surely it's a joke, you think, maybe even set up by your own parents.

Always loving a good joke, you confidently walk out of the house, even leaving the door open, and walk up to the street light that shined the brightest, conveniently just one house away from yours.

You place your hands on your hips as you wait for a confetti shower or silly string, but no. You tense as you hear the sounds of people leaving their homes, followed by several foot steps approaching, the number increasing. When the first face comes into view you don't believe it: Ryan Higa. Soon you see others: Swoozie, Pewdiepie, Scott Jund, JennaMarbles. Some of them you've only seen tiny thumbnails of. Some of them your greatest idols. However, their faces were anything but cheerful. Some of them left their houses the same way you did; thinking it was all a joke, but then sobered once they realized the ambiguity of the situation. Some were well-alerted of said ambiguity and held fear in their faces.

Before anyone could speak to each other, the speaker atop the street light said "I'm sure you're all curious as to why I've gathered you all here tonight…."

* * *

His name was Alex Conner back at home, but the world of the internet knew him as Axxo, the fresh Youtuber with blue hair no one could mistaken.

With the history Alex left, no one around him would ever suspect him to have such an outgoing internet personality. He was always the background character of the bigger story in life. His own trials and errors were too minute to be accounted for by those around him. He never minded, though. Alex lived a pretty seamless life.

"And I'm sure we can all agree that middle school wasn't a pretty sight for anybody," he said to his web cam, gesturing as though he were speaking to an actual person "So guys, what was your craziest junior high story? Tell me in the comments and I'll show them in my next video," he then continued off with his usual ending statements telling the future viewers to like, favorite, and subscribe. It was coming to the point where the words flowed so naturally out of Alex's mouth, he didn't even have to think twice about accuracy.

As always, he ended the video with a quick hand to the camera lens and the press of a button.

He then looked at the complicated series of windows on his laptop screen. All of which was second nature to him by now. Alex started his Youtube career not long ago, but he was indeed a quick learner. However, he was going to have to put off his editing for now. At least, that's what he realized when he glanced at the time in the corner of the screen.

All around him in his now naked room were boxes full of everything he possessed.

He neatly sorted and saved everything before turning off the laptop. At that moment, Alex's father walked past the door frame. He stepped back and poked his head into Alex's room "Do you need any help packing anything?" he asked.

"No, I've got it," said Alex.

The father looked around to see his son had taken the initiative of packing away everything without so much as a single complaint. Even though Alex had always been this way, it still never ceased to amaze his father.

* * *

The Conner family's car followed the truck that carried all of their possessions. While the father calmly drove, the mother happily sipped her warm cup of Starbuck's. They had been driving for a while now. However, the time simply flew for Alex, who had been sitting in the back watching numerous Cryaotic videos on his phone. He had been struggling to keep his laughter from interrupting his parents' conversations throughout the ride, and also to keep it from interrupting the short moments of silence like this.

What Alex didn't know was that both his parents were well-aware of what he watches on Youtube. When he tries to sneak and watch his videos at night, his mother could hear his laughter. When his father would borrow his cell phone, Google's history would display several video title searches. Sure, Alex couldn't say he was a _huge_ fanatic of these Youtube stars, but they were definitely great in his eyes.

"Y'know Alex," said the mother "I forgot to tell you a friend of mine lived out here."

The blue-haired man looked up just as he paused his video.

"She says she knows another place looking for hiring," continued the mother "But the place is under a little, er, construction at the moment so…you're going to have to wait a while before signing in."

"Ah…" one of Alex's biggest concerns about this move was finding a replacement job for the cafe he worked at. Just getting out of college, his parents argued with him on this, saying he didn't have to rush into work right away. But that's not the kind of man Alex was.

The trip lasted another two hours. In that amount of time, Alex plowed through more Cry videos, bent on finishing the series before entering his new home. However, he had to admit that he had a difficult time understanding the story plot. His brain worked hard to piece together the events as the characters spoke and Cry made commentary. Before he knew it, his brain had given up and he fell asleep with the video continuing to play.

He woke up to the gentle nudging of his mother's hand. Behind his mother was their new home, glowing perfectly in the late afternoon sunlight. In the drive way, his father and others were unloading the truck and carrying things into the house. Alex made a final attempt to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on," he heard his mother say like an excited young girl as she grabbed a few of her carry-on bags. Alex put his phone away in his pocket and also grabbed a few of his own carry-on bags. He exited the van and followed his mother, coming closer to the realization of just how large the house really was with every step.

Both stopped to let the father pass as he carried a large box into the house. When they continued walking again, the mother turned around and inhaled "Don't you just love that New House sme-"

In that split second, Alex's foot made contact with the linoleum floors of the house.

That was his last memory.

And now he's here, one of the many shaken adults that stood around this street light listening to the cartoon-like voice that came out of the speaker.

"As you may have noticed, all of you are Youtube Stars who have gained much popularity. Some of you are affiliated with each other and have worked together. Some of you have personal relationships off-camera. Most of you are even fans of each other!" at these statements, the tension eased and some of the adults exchanged smiles and high fives with each other "I'm sure you're wondering why YouTube sensations like yourself have been chosen as subjects for my project." a few giggles resonated in the group when Pewdie quietly uttered an "Oooh" "Well, I always like my subjects to have a shared trait. And what better a trait to share than to be iconic internet celebrities? Especially when you're going to have to kill each other."

Everyone went silent, most glaring at the speaker as if they misheard.

"Oh? Is that doubt I see on your faces?-" Alex tensed at the idea of the person behind the speaker being close enough to see all of their faces, but clearly not visible in the proximities "-Then let me ask you all a question, where do you think you are?"

The silence intensified. Again, everyone looked to each other as if someone could supply an answer. Alex gulped as he realized something "_I just moved into this new neighborhood,_" he thought "_But there's no way…everyone else here has the same story…_"

"A better question: how do you think you got here?"

At this point, a few people gave in to the fear and released a choked gasp.

"_I_ brought you here," the voice suddenly said "You're on _my_ street, now. And how do you think you can escape, go back to your loved ones, and the life you live?" it paused "There is only one way: kill someone."

Everyone went silent once again, but this time, someone finally spoke out.

"Okay, this has gotta be some kind of joke," Sp00n said.

"Right, people are always pulling tricks on us," said Tom "Put a bunch of celebrities in a horror movie and have them kill each other? Yeah we're really going to believe that."

"B-But then, how did we get here?" stammered Marzia "Where are we anyway?"

Another pause engulfed the group before Ken finally spoke up "Okay apparently this is a prank taken way too far. One that involved roofies and is soon going to involve the authorities."

Alex nervously scratched his hair "_Is that really what happened? Was I drugged?_" he thought, retracing his memories over and over again "_When could it have happened?_"

"Luckily for you all, I like to elongate my projects as much as possible," said the voice, making a few people jump "The time limit for murder is completely up to you and how much you can tolerate. Enjoy your stay."

After waiting a few seconds to confirm the voice was completely finished speaking, Shane said "So what do we do?" to no one in particular.

"Duh, we leave!" said Ian.

"Guys…" said Dan, who was looking down the dark street "There's no cars…"

At this moment, Alex looked back at his own house "No way…there was huge moving truck right here…and my parents' van…!"

"They took our cars too!?" said Jenna, incredulously.

"Alright that's just bullshit," said Matt "Whoever these kids are went way too far."

"Okay, how about half of us go down one way to look for the cars," Red said, pointing down one end of the block "And the other half goes the other way?"

Without much exchange of words, the adults were able to sort themselves out into two even (more or less) groups. Alex went with Anthony, Dan, Ken, Red, Matt, Ryan, Ray, Mark, Toby, and Russ. He felt a strange combination of feelings from all of this. Most of him was filled with adrenaline from being side by side with YouTube Stars and from the idea of being involved in some outlandish prank. The remainder of him was filled with the anxiety of all the unanswered questions. Technically, they had been answered, just not the way he'd like them to be.

"Just to think they went to all this trouble to do this-" Dan started out, only to be interrupted by Red, who said "I think this is one of those elaborate stunts reality shows like "Punk'd" does, only this time it might have involved some illegal moves."

"Well moving cars isn't that uncommon on reality prank shows," said Anthony.

"But drugging us and moving us here is," added Red "Especially when none of us live in the same place."

"_That's right_," Alex's mind suddenly said in shock "_Pewdie lives in Sweden…Dan, Phil, Matt, and Tom live in England…I live in Seattle._"

Whoever did this went to extreme measures, indeed.

"Shouldn't we have reached the corner by now?" asked Ray after some amount of time has passed.

Alex looked down the street that was eventually engulfed in the darkness "We're not even close," he said, partially in disappointment and partially in surprise. They _had_ been walking a while.

After some more time passed, Toby uttered "What th-"

Being the only words said in the silence, everyone turned to see what he was going to say next.

Toby stared confusingly at a house "This is the house I woke up in!" he said.

"So…?" said Mark.

"My house was all the way down there!" Toby said, pointing the way they just came from.

"Hey," Ryan said, staggering towards another house just across the street "That's the house I woke up in too!"

Soon, they heard footsteps and familiar voices.

Coming from the opposite direction they came from...was the other half of their group.

"What?!" Scott gasped "We went around the block?"

"But we didn't pass each other," said Swoozie.

"More than that, we didn't walk around any corners," said Phil.

And in that moment, the anxiety reared its ugly head again.

"Alright just what the fuck is going on?!" exclaimed Sp00n.

Unfortunately, no one had the answer.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Pewdie's house because it was the largest. Despite how late it was and how sleepy some were getting, it was clear no one was resting until they got to the bottom of this.

"Okay, first of all, where are we? Because I can't call for help if I don't know whether to dial 911 or 919 or some other foreign shit," said the agitated Pewdie.

"Try all of them, as long as one of them is right," said Scott.

Everyone held their breathe as the blonde dialed the number and waited.

_Riiiiiing….Riiiiiing….Riiiiing….We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available._

"Try another," said Scott.

Of course Pewdie was already working on that.

_Riiiiiing….Riiiiiing….Riiiiing….We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available._

"How is it not av-!?"

"It may just be _your_ phone. Lemme try," said Ken, pulling out his cell phone.

When he got the same response, he paused at the phone. Instead of reacting in frustration, he simply said "Guys, try to call any of your friends."

This earned a few What's and Why's, but in the end, he responded with "Just try to call anyone in your contacts."

Alex, along with everyone else, followed orders and called his father. Also like the others, he tried to call other people in his contacts when the call failed. But in the end, everyone got the same response no matter who or how many they called:_ Riiiiiing….Riiiiiing….Riiiiing….We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available_.

"Not even a "leave a message"…" said Ian.

"What did they do with our phones?" whined Sp00n.

"Wait," suddenly said Ken, who seemed to have a natural aura of authority "Now Pewdie, try to call me."

A few people were already anticipating what would happen next as the blonde dialed the number.

Ken's phone rang in his pocket.

"So we can call each other but not anyone else?!" gasped Shane "How did they do that?"

"I don't know," admitted Ken "So we can't drive home. We can't call for help. It's too dark to investigate this neighborhood anymore."

Everyone waited for Ken to get to a point. When he didn't, Snake spoke up "Are you saying we don't have anymore options left?"

Even though Ken never felt himself to be the leader of anything, he felt a heavy burden of responsibility for the people in the room now that he had them waiting on him. That burden only pressed with Snake's statement.

"I'm saying," Ken started again "For now, we go along with it."

A few people gasped and shuddered, surprised that things became this way so fast.

"We'll sleep here, together. If this prank is still going on tomorrow, then we'll investigate then," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Some of you may not know...

Ryan = NigaHiga

Adande = Swoozie

Felix = Pewdiepie

Aaron = Yamimash

* * *

You woke up with an intense pain in your neck and the dreaded pins and needles numbness in your arm. You tried to keep your tired eyes closed but it was too late. You were awake in the middle of the night. The large living room echoed with the sound of the air conditioner over the low hum of everyone sleeping. Some slept on the large couch that lined the round room. The remainder slept in a sea of blankets and pillows on the carpet floor. Surprisingly, the room was spacious enough for all of the adults to have their own personal space…well, to an extent.

As you look to your left, you realize the cause of your discomforted arm is due to Ray's own arm resting on top of it. You wriggle your way out from under the weight, forcing you to sit up in the process. Perfect, now you're wide awake. Sure, you had to admit this was greatly uncomfortable, but it was much better than sleeping all alone in that giant house.

In that moment, you noticed a figure out of the corner of your eye. Already jumpy, you jerk your head towards the stairs.

You see a young man with glasses. In the dark setting, all you can make out is tussled hair of a dark color and a child-like face. Definitely not someone you recognize.

"H-hey," you whisper, not quite sure what else to say.

It gets the man's attention. He turns around upon stepping on the second stair step "What?" he whispers back.

Do…do you recognize that voice?

"I'm going to get something to drink if anyone asks," he whispered before continuing to venture up the stairs. Upon hearing him speak more you're almost certain that the voice was none other than….No, it couldn't be.

You only watch him go up and disappear into the house. After a few minutes passed, you had the sudden urge to follow him. Maybe it was that little twelve year old who was always searching for danger that decided it'd be a great idea to follow this mysterious man. Maybe you really didn't feel any danger from this man at all. Maybe you were just still sleepy. Either way, you found yourself in the kitchen behind him.

He doesn't notice you, so out of courtesy, you try to subtly make your presence known with a simple "Uhm…I-"

He turns around, still drinking from the bottled water, before you can even think to make a complete sentence.

"I'm sorry I…who are you?" he asks.

Funny isn't it? That's what you wanted to ask "Axxo," but who says it's too late to ask "Who are you?"

The man seemed to hesitate a bit, even seem a bit nervous "I'm…I'm Cry."

Cry.

Cryaotic.

Chaotic Monki.

This man right in front of- Oh of course it was Cry! You could hear it in his voice, couldn't yo- Do you realize you're seeing his face right now?! He's been here this whole time with us and no one said anyth-

You jump when the lights suddenly flash on. You turn around to see Pewdie was the one who flicked them on "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Axxo," you say.

"It's me, Pewds," sighed Cry, almost in defeat.

You could see that Pewdie wanted to question who _you_ were even further before Cry said that. The slow realization of who this man in the kitchen was became visible on Pewdie's face.

"Cry?!" the blonde said rather loudly. He tried to form words, but what else could he say? Here he was, Cry; the man no one _could_ ever meet or _would_ ever meet. Now he's stuck here with the rest of you all.

"When did you get here?!" Pewdie asked.

"The same time as everyone else," said Cry, almost in an unsure tone.

"You were here this whole time and didn't say anything?" questioned Pewdie, half-jokingly.

"Yes, Pewdie, we're stranded on some never-ending street and told to kill each other. In the midst of it all, I never thought to say "Hey Pewds", how rude of me!"

Cry's statement earned laughs from both you and Pewdie. That seemed to ease the tension now didn't it?

"Jesus, I couldn't sleep at all," groaned Pewdie as he stretched some.

"Next time, we should split up into pairs and sleep in different houses," you say, finally finding and opening (and the confidence) to speak.

"Looks like it really will be "next time"," said Cry as he glanced out of the window, where the sun was rising.

* * *

Everyone woke up to their own pace. Only a few had been casually talking with one another while the others were left to sleep peacefully. Despite their situation, they couldn't help but feel this was a great opportunity to get to know their fellow Youtube Stars. Eventually, however, Alex felt the urge to leave for quite ordinary reasons: shower and breakfast. He felt he had to do it in his own home because his clothes and favorite food was there, but he still didn't want to go alone.

"Hey uhm Toby," he said "Would you mind telling the others that I'm going to my house for a shower?"

Jenna overheard "Actually I wanna do the same, but I don't know what those kids are planning out there!" Marzia, whom she was previously talking to, said "How about we go to your house together?"

"Perfect," said Jenna, nodding as Marzia departed to go tell Pewdie.

"I'll do the same for you, Alex," said Toby "Just let me stop by my house so I can get a change of clothes."

The three of them felt it was appropriate to wait for Marzia to return with her clothes and a chipper "Okay, let's go!" before they departed from the house.

Alex could feel a faint pang of fear in his gut as he and the rest journeyed towards the door. He almost wanted to step back, but Jenna's confident stride out the door was enough to give him the strength to continue.

Alex followed Toby to his house while Marzia followed Jenna to hers. The blue-haired man looked around at the neighborhood. The houses were average, each with their own individual design, but nothing grand. The lawns, trees, and other various shrubbery was the same; unique from each other but nothing special. The sky was slowly turning a nice shade of blue as the morning sun continued to rise.

Such a peaceful and pleasant morning it really was. All of he fears Alex had previously felt were now pushed to the back of his head.

"I'll be quick," said Toby as the two stepped into the house. Alex immediately sat down in the the nearest chair he found in the front room. He listened as Toby walked up the stairs and continued to listen to his footsteps above, the door opening, draws opening, scuffling, closet doors opening. In that moment, Alex felt a faint sense of uneasiness from being able to hear everything to the point where he knows Toby's every move. That's when he finally asked "_Why is it so quiet?_"

He's never heard this kind of silence for as long as he could remember. When he was home alone and there was no TV or radio playing, some kind of white noise was always there. It was never anything specific like a fan or the furnace. It was just…there.

"Okay, let's go."

Alex didn't even notice Toby already had his hand on the doorknob. He snapped himself out of his bewilderment so he could lead the brunette to his house. On the way, he was still very tempted to probe the topic once more, but he feared going into such deep thought that he would pass his house or even frighten himself over nothing. He didn't want to do that in front of Toby.

"_Doesn't talk much, does he?_" thought Toby "_Well, the kid's probably a little scared…_" his feet eventually matched the rhythm of Alex's "_I can't blame him, though._"

"Hey," he heard Alex say.

They had cut through the lawn and were on the porch now. The blue-haired man's hand rested on the doorknob. He turned and looked beyond Toby with a quizzical look "You don't hear any birds or squirrels, do you?"

Toby stiffened "Is that why it's so…..quiet?"

* * *

Snake sat next to Ken without so much as a single greeting. Ken, being too preoccupied experimenting more with his phone, just barely felt the weight shift on the couch.

"Any plans?" Snake said in his usual raspy tone.

Ken sighed at another failure to un-hack his phone before putting it down and saying "Y'know what? I was thinking that we could split up and look around the neighborhood."

"What do you think we'd find?"

"Hopefully our cars," said Ken. He then scratched the back of his head as he said "Geez, you wonder how they were able to get us all here. All twenty-three of us…" as if just the statement alone agitated him.

"I'd rather not think to deep into that," said Snake as his eyes dropped to the floor.

* * *

**Adande:** In the end, we all agreed it was too risky to go anywhere alone. Prank or not, it just didn't feel right.

**Aaron**: After Jenna, Marzia, Toby, and Alex came back to Pewdie's house, we all paired each other up and decided to stick with that person for the rest of the day.

**Matt**: Tom and I looked at our houses. They were perfectly brand new with all of our stuff unpacked and put in their place. Even the fridge and the cupboards were stocked with everything that we would have back at home and more.

**Red**: I found a speaker in my ceiling. Creepy, I _thought_ that voice sounded pretty close last night, but I wouldn't think it'd be a speaker embedded in the front room.

**Shane**: They took our wallets! We looked every-damn-where but we couldn't find our wallets!

**Ryan**: We looked in the backyards and it was just like the streets…if you keep going into the grass, you just end walking straight back into the backyard. It's just an endless loop…

* * *

Due to the uneven number of people, Pewdie was put with Cry and Alex. The two males had moved their stuff into Pewdie's house. It was around the mid-afternoon by now and they had spent all of the hours before that investigating their neighborhood. Even so, Alex couldn't help but still try his luck at finding more information.

As he stared at the Tumblr screen before him, he felt Cry's socked feet approaching him on the carpet he sat on. He then felt the brunette sit beside him "Are the computers hacked too?"

Maybe it was having a famous Youtuber right beside him that made it difficult for Alex to mutter "Ah-h well…we can do everything except messaging and stuff…"

The nervous tickle in Alex's stomach only intensified when Cry leaned into him to get a closer look.

"Hey Alex," said Cry.

The blue-haired man looked down at Cry's face.

"I've never seen your videos…what are they about?" Cry asked.

"Oh umm y'know…scary let's play's-" horror would've been a better word "Mainly vlogs like Jenna and Swoozie."

"Oh…" the way Cry said it, it was clear he was hoping Alex's answer would help him remember who he was, but you can't remember someone you never heard of.

"I haven't done that much though," said Alex "I started when I graduated college last year. The only games I managed to finish were Witch's House and Ib, well not counting the short ones like Vanish and Slender."

Cry didn't speak for a moment. He only watched as Alex switched from social site to social site. Suddenly, Cry asked "Hey, do you think we could post videos?"

At that, Alex stopped typing in the search box "Well…" then he remembered "Actually, I had a video ready to upload before I got here," as he began minimizing windows, Pewdie's voice rang out from the lower level "Hey Cry can you come here for a second?"

"'kay!" the brunette called before leaving.

At this, Alex was able to relax. The blue-haired young man was far beyond starstruck at this point. He had had his fair share of surprises today. [Quite an understatement that was] Even still, those surprises paled in comparison to the feeling he had now.

One could say Cryaotic fangirls were…an interesting breed. As much negative feedback as they get, Alex couldn't help but relate to most. He was indeed enticed by Cry's voice. He loved Cry's little quirks and awkward moments. His overall personality gave Alex an image of the Youtuber as almost…cute. Now that he's seen him in person, he can honestly say he couldn't have been more accurate.

"_The feels,_" he comically thought to himself, trying to return to his work "_Hopefully, with these two under one roof, it won't end up being a cheap-ass PewdieCry._"

"Alex!" he heard Pewdie call out just as he was finishing up. He quickly clicked "upload" and departed.

"Did you do this?" he heard Pewdie ask when he was no more than halfway down the stairs.

"Do what?" he asked once he made it to the living room with both Youtubers.

"This," Pewdie pointed at a fish tank.

No, not a fish tank, it was an empty glass case.

Wait it wasn't empty; there was a neat layout of weapons in it.

"Mediocre, I know, but still very effective," everyone jumped at the sound of the voice coming from the speaker above "Besides, sometimes old school is best."

"_Something about this seems familiar,_" Alex unnervingly thought "_That voice, the goal, now the weapons. I know it all from somewhere, but where?_"

"What, so you got some movie props to scare us?" said Pewdie, pressing his face to the glass for both humor and to get a better look.

"Hey, don't insult a craftsmen's work!" said the voice "Anyway, I know how you lose your possessions, Felix. So _try_ to be careful with these."

"Oi!"

"And you too Crystopher, I don't want you chickening out half-way through and wasting bullets for nothing," said the voice "As for you Alex, just know what you're doing. Ciao!"

"What did he say before "chickening out"?" questioned Pewdie "It was kinda muffled."

"I have no idea," said Alex, also not understanding what the voice said. He looked to Cry, who shyly shrugged.

Pewdie sighed "Okay, I don't know if this was always here or not, but I'm not cool with it."

"Should we sleep together again?" asked Cry.

"Ooh Cry," teased Pewdie.

"I-I didn't mean..."

Alex couldn't help but crack a smile. Leave it to Pewdie to break the tension once again.

* * *

What a relaxing sleep you had. It's been a while since you slept that comfortably. You look over your right shoulder to grab your cellphone only to see the sleeping Cry practically clinging to your side.

That's right, you remember, you did take his idea of sleeping in the same room to consideration. In fact, there slept Pewdie in a futon he set up across the room.

Why were you always the one who woke up first? You hardly fall back asleep anyway and usually end up just waiting for the others to. You look down at Cry.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

It was weird how Cry could legitimately be called cute yet still looks his age. Then again, so does Toby…and Scott…and Phil and Dan. Wait no, the moment you saw Dan, you thought he was fifteen, remember?

Great, now you _really_ can't get back to sleep.

You jumped at the sound of the doorbell, unfortunately shaking Cry with you. But you're more concerned with who could've been ringing that bell right now than Cry's waking groans. At first, common sense causes you to retreat when the ringing turns to pounding on the door and yelling.

"What's that noise?" Cry mumbled in a soft tone.

"Someone's at the door," you reply. At that moment, it hits you: what if this is another Youtuber in danger?

Without hesitation, you hurry out of bed, feeling almost faint from the sudden shift. As you walk out of the room, you feel Cry stumble behind you. You two venture your way to the front door. Adrenaline pumping, you unlock the door on the first attempt and swing it open with confidence.

Matt stood there panicked and panting as he struggled to utter "It-it's T-Tom, he, he, he shot-t himself…!"

"What?!"

You couldn't believe what you just heard.

This…no. Now's not the time.

"Cry, call for help and get that first-aid kit," you order the now-shaken brunette behind you "C'mon, show me where he is," you then order Matt.

The two of you dash across and over several houses. Matt didn't even close the door behind him when he left his house, enabling you both to run inside without stopping. Within mere seconds you were faced with Tom, but he was standing up, perfectly unharmed at that. Well, except for the anguish in his eyes.

"Why…" you could hear him gasp as he look at the gun "Why didn't it…" now you could see what he was really looking at: all six rounds of the gun were still loaded.

But Matt said he shot himself. Where's the bullet hole? Why is the gun still full?

"Bing-bong-bing! That's chea~ting!" teased the voice.

* * *

Steering away from the obvious cliffhanger, how're you liking our protagonist so far? Be brutally honest (but not unfair). Also, what do you think the situation reminded Alex of?


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on?" muttered Alex.

"B-B-But I saw you…" stammered Matt.

"Huehuehue~ You thought you could just quit the game by killing yourself?" said the voice "You thought you could spare someone else the pain of killing you by killing yourself first? Well that goes against the rules. Foul play!"

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Alex.

"Rule #104, any attempts to purposely get yourself killed will be omitted by yours truly! That also means trying to get someone else to kill you," said the voice "Go ahead, try to shoot that gun at something, or someone~, other than yourself Mr. Ridgewell!"

Tom's shaking hand slowly aimed towards an empty beer can on the carpet and carefully pulled the trigger. All three men in the room jumped at the sound of the metal being blown away.

"Huehuehue~!" said the voice "You see? Just an ordinary gun controlled by me and only me. I only allow fair murders in my neighborhood. No suicides allowed! Okay, I think we're clear, ciao!"

There was an intense moment of silence that was then broken by the sound of a panting Cry with a jingling first-aid kit in his arms, who was soon followed by Pewdie.

"Where is he!?" demanded Pewdie as Cry panted aggressively.

"It's alright," Alex told them both "I…" he then looked back at Matt and Tom. Matt nodded to them "I'll take it from here." Alex nodded back and led the other two men out of the house.

"He's alive?" questioned Pewdie as he followed the blue-haired man "What happened?"

"I couldn't call for help because the phones-"

"I know, I forgot," said Alex, interrupting Cry "But yes Tom's okay, it was a false alarm. Let me explain what happened when we get home, though. I don't really trust talking out here in the open."

* * *

I think by the end of the day, everyone had gotten word on what happened with Tom. No one talked openly about it and for good reasons too. Apparently, Tom was still really distraught over Edd. Growing up in the Eddsworld fandom, I kinda knew that Tom didn't lead the most glamorous of lives. Despite how fun he was on camera, he wasn't shy to admit his life's trials and errors. I guess Edd's passing was the one thing that pushed him over the edge. I felt sick just thinking about it. I'm sure any Eddsworld fan on this street would too. Not that those who didn't even know Tom wouldn't feel sad for him but still. I just…

I needed a drink.

I slipped out of bed. Hm, Pewdie went to bed already… That guy's a heavy sleeper. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just got a can of beer, right? It's not like he'd notice.

You know that sorta out-of-body experience you feel when you rush to the bathroom at night and you're afraid something from the dark is going to snatch you? Yep, I had that feeling the entire trip to the kitchen.

I didn't even turn on the light. I just started opening the fridge door _very carefully_.

I was hoping I could just grab a can but I ended up burning the fridge's energy by keeping that door open so long. Where the heck is all of his liquor?

"If you're looking for the wine, I have it."

I nearly banged my head on the shelf when I heard Cry's voice.

He was sitting in the living room the entire time?!

"Cry, what're you doing here?" I said as I descended down the stairs to his level of the house.

"I couldn't sleep," he said "So I started playing some Garry's Mod."

I could see the computer desktop was on with the game paused. It acted as the only source of light. Now Cry was sitting in the middle of the floor having a little drink, probably not for the same reason as me. Well, wine or beer, I'm still getting some liquor.

As I poured myself some wine with the cup he offered to me, I considered playing with Cry to get my mind off of today, but then I remembered how much I disliked Garry's Mod. It's useful for making funny skits and Tumblr gifs but for god's sake it's just a stupidly random game like Amnesia! Well, I take that back. At least Amnesia has consistent story plots and takes itself seriously. Either way, neither interest me.

"Hey…wanna know a secret?" Cry's voice right next to my ear nearly made me spit the wine back into the cup "I never actually did a real drunk video…" he ended the statement spiraling into a fit of modest giggles.

"What?"

His giggling calmed down enough to say "I…I just get pumped on Pixie Stix and Pop Rocks!" Again, he ended the statement giggling while I just stared at him.

"Y'know what," I said "That actually explains a lot," he continued snickering until he was on his back "Cuz I've never seen someone get this wasted over one glass of wine." I doubted he even understood what I was saying.

I sighed poured myself another cup. "_Cry's laughter keeps me young_…" I thought, smiling.

* * *

Well it's official, Cry is one of the funnest drunks to be around. It was literally like having an exhausted kid around who doesn't want to go to bed yet. He lazed about on the floor, said something stupid, laughed at his own joke, sat quietly for a minute, repeat. Occasionally, he'd say something normal in slurred speech or something stupid in a sober voice. Either way, it was fun to watch and I didn't want to leave. A few times he reached for the wine bottle and I just moved it over. I think one cup was enough. Instead, I let myself get drunk along with him. To this day, I'm still not sure if that would've been the right decision…

After probably an hour or two of this, I was as drunk a mess as Cry was. Yes, I was on the floor, laughing my ass off for no reason just like him.

I sat up, sighing "Ahh Cry…I love your videos, I love it when you're drunk, I love you..."

Stop.

Right there.

Now you know I didn't mean it like that.

_You know I didn't_. I meant it, like, in a brotherly love kinda way. I would mean that even if I was sober! Apparently, Cry didn't catch my drift.

He sat up too. The second I turned to look at him, he kissed me. I didn't push him away though. I kissed him back, palming his warm cheek and tasting his share of wine on his soft lips. I then traced my fingers down his neck teasingly, earning a shiver from him. I stopped at his shirt collar and lightly tugged on it with my middle finger.

At that moment he pulled away with a slight gasp and quickly stood up. "I-I'm sorry…" he said. I think the more sober half of him came to surface and he realize what had just happened. I should've just accepted the apology and gone upstairs to bed.

I stood up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist "Don't be."

I could feel the surprise in his body "Alex-" when he said this, he turned his head slightly. That was the perfect opportunity for me to gently tilt his head back and bring his lips to mine again. Me being taller than him, this made it easy.

My hands traveled down to his shirt tail. There, I slide my hand beneath his sweatshirt. I could feel his skin getting hot and his muscles tensing. He was this turned on already? Nice. At this moment, I slid my tongue over his bottom lip. I could tell by the hesitation that he wasn't expecting that. Despite so, he let me in. Ah yes, I could taste the sweet wine even more on his tongue than I could on his lips. As we kissed, I continued to run my hand under his shirt. I could feel his stomach tense up wherever I touched him. My hand finally escalated up to his chest. Just the first grope made him moan softly against my lips. Holy shit was that ever hot. I continued this, thirsting even more for that sweet sound. At some point, he held back. He was resisting the urge to moan for an embarrassing number of times, I could tell.

I knew how to handle this. I subtly let my hand descend down his torso. Finally, I broke from the kiss and whispered in his ear "Nng…let it out…" before he knew it, my hand slid beneath his pants. Yes, I got it. The perfect reaction to being grabbed through his boxers. It was perfect. It was all going my way until…_he_ showed up.

"Cry?"

Thank god Pewdie didn't come downstairs right away. The moment I saw the hallway light from upstairs turn on, I stopped my hand entirely. I used the other hand to clamp Cry's mouth shut, who was failing to hold back another pleasurable moan from the last clutch.

"It's me, Alex," I said.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Pewdie. By the tone of voice he was using, I could tell he heard Cry moaning loud and clear, but he didn't want to say that was the reason he woke up.

"Yeah, we're good!" I said.

There was a moment of silence before I eventually heard an apprehensive "Okay…" followed by the light going out.

I released Cry. Without a word or looking at me, he went straight upstairs.

Guess who slept on the living room couch that night?

* * *

**Russ**: Ken sent us texts telling us to come to his house for a meeting.

**Phil**: It was pretty early in the morning so it must've been important.

**Marzia**: It kinda scared me that he called the meeting as soon as everyone got comfortable and calm.

**Ian**: I just hoped he wasn't planning on calling out Tom or anything because that was pretty dark.

* * *

Everyone came around the same time, most were apprehensive but feigned calm attitudes. Alex could assume that one of the nerve-racking things was being in the same room with Tom. At least that's what got to him.

The back of his jeans barely grazed the chair when Ken said "Alright guys, we need a plan."

Silence filled the room as they waited for him to finish his statement.

"For?" said Shane.

Ken fumbled a bit for words, not sure himself what purpose the plan would serve "We've been here for three nights," he finally said "We have to keep looking for ways to get out of here."

"But we already spent an entire day searching this whole neighborhood," said Jenna.

"But there's gotta be _more_," pressed Ken "You can't tell me we've been summoned here on a never-ending street cut off from the real world just because we're Youtubers and now we've got to kill each other if we wanna get out. No, that is not happening." His words sped up and escalated as he spoke.

Alex shivered at the word "summon". He stared off into space as he considered the possibility that a supernatural force really did pull them all together. He considered if this could've all been avoided had he not been a Youtuber. What would he be doing right now in the real world had he not gotten that webcam for Christmas? Would he be sitting with his parents right now? Listening to his mother's confident laughter as they watched sitcoms together. Helping his father try to cook dinner together. Would these Youtubers really be gone when he got to the computer after the day was done?

"Hey, we don't have it so bad here," said Sp00n "The food restocks itself, we don't have to pay for anything, we could stick around."

Despite Sp00n's slight grin, Red gave him an incredulous look "For how long do you plan on "sticking around" Sp00n?"

"What? They can't keep us here," said Sp00n, shrugging.

"Uhm, you've obviously never seen the news then," said Dan.

"And I'll be damned if I'm staying here for more than a week," muttered Snake.

"Look, we're getting out of here, but that's not gonna happen if we don't get out there and try to sort things out," said Ken "So for now, keep looking until we find more information."

"Like, now?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, now! Whenever you can," said Ken, already turning to the coat rack to get a jacket for the cold morning air.

* * *

Pewdie, Cry, and Alex walked out into the green fields of the backyard.

"Okay Ryan already said the backyards were an endless loop so…" Pewdie let the sentence drop, hoping someone could finish it. Unfortunately, both of his roommates were unresponsive. They just continued to inspect the ground beneath them and each shrubbery. Pewdie actually had to deal with this lack of response for a while now. He let it go at first, but now it was eating him away.

"Okay, what's with you two?" he finally asked.

Alex flinched, not used to Pewdie's assertive voice. He knew he was still deep in thought of the idea that a supernatural force is holding them here, but he didn't even notice that was causing him to act distant.

Alex faked a yawn "I stayed up late," he said "And I drank a bit too much last night."

Pewdie was still somewhat skeptical. He walked up to Cry and tapped his backside with the tip of his shoe "Cry?"

The bespectacled man sighed lightly.

"Oh shit," Alex whispered when he remembered last night. His green eyes frantically scanned Cry while the rest of his body stayed still, fearing whether or not Cry would come clean.

"It's nothing," the man said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Pewdie asked, not hearing it but seeing Cry's lips move from his side profile.

"Nothing," said Cry, more firmly this time. However, that tone just confirmed even more how "not okay" Cry was.

A dark wave washed over Alex. Why didn't he feel bad about last night? Why wasn't he ashamed? Why didn't he bare the same dirtiness Cry felt?

Unfortunately, Pewdie wasn't the kind of person to shy away from anything "Come on, you can tell me."

No response.

"Cry-"

"In private," he finally said, looking up at him "Only in private will I tell you."

Pewdie straightened back up "Oh…" that was the response of a man who was being put in a situation he'd never been in before. Of course, his gaze went to Alex, who tried to look as innocent as possible. It was hard to look innocent in front of the man who was possibly going to beat you up later.

* * *

**OMFG I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THESE HIATUSES ON THE YOUTUBER FANFICTION! Just, geez, sophomore year is no joke...**

**Anyway, I genuinely hope this was worth the wait. I'd expect my mind to preactically vomit loads of ideas but no...That disappointed me.**


End file.
